Kagamine Rin
sub to pewdiepie nd confident attitude. She highly dislikes Miku, often showing this by insults and arguments. Like Meiko, she hasn't referred to Kiyoteru as her father yet. Towards the end of episode 5, Len Kagamine, her younger programmed twin brother was introduced. They first were bickering until Rin frightens Len and causes Len to act like her faithful servant and seeks of her love. When Kiyoteru orders her to go to the studio to record Daughter of Evil, Rin asks Meiko if they are nothing but his "toys". ''Meiko answers by saying that he has no emotional attachment towards the rest of them other then Kaito. This causes Rin to be upset and argues with Miku on their master's true emotions towards them, Len Kagamine later informs his fellow gynoid siblings that if Kiyoteru really didn't care of them, he wouldn't have defended him. After a PV of Daughter of Evil was recorded, Toshiro Yamada compliments Rin and says that ''Daughter of Evil is a better song than World Is Mine. She was later involved in a fight with Miku and was scolded for this behavior in the presence of Toshiro. Halloween Special In the Halloween special that Kaminari Enterprise Presents released, Rin attempts to play hide and seek alone to scare everyone. She began by gagging and binding Meiko in a chair, so that her strict obedience to Kiyoteru would not interfere with the game. But her attempt was put an end to after Miku releases Meiko, and Meiko purified the house. According to Rin, she found the idea of this on ''ScaryPasta. '' Personality Rin could be considered the most sassy gynoid out of all the other gynoids. She was also capable of frightening Toshiro Yamada. She is harsh towards most of the characters, especially with Miku. In episode 8 of season 1, she prevented Meiko from offering her brother as a sacrifice to Shion, revealing that she actually does care for Len. Though she promptly made the excuse of how she needs him to be her "servant". Appearance Her face looks young, as she in made to represent a 14-year-old girl. She has short blonde hair that goes to her chin, with bangs that are held back by small white clips and a headset with a bow on top. Her arm warmers are only covering her forearm like Len's and have yellow edges. She has bright blue eyes, matching Len and Miku's. She wears short black shorts and black leg warmers with at least a bit of yellow. Her top is cut more like a crop top, and consists of a sailor-like top with a yellow sailor tie and a black scarf. Her shirt has the treble clef on it. Relationships Kiyoteru Hiyama - Master/Creator Toshiro Yamada - Enemy Meiko - "Big Sis" Kagamine Len - Younger brother, or "Servant". Hatsune Miku - Rin shows a large amount of hatred towards Miku, and the two clash often. Trivia * She has had two different voice actresses, MewDezziMew and ❀Nikki-Chan❀ (Current). * She is the first gynoid to have a programmed sibling. * She is an adaption of Rin Kagamine, developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media Inc.. * Oranges are her favorite food. Category:Gynoid Category:Characters Category:Female